


Out of the Mouths of Angels

by spiralicious



Series: 15 Kisses Aries [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aries Table, Community: 15kisses, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Apparently Crowley gives better foot rubs than he realized.





	Out of the Mouths of Angels

“What did you just say?” Crowley stared at Aziraphale. His eyes wide and his eyebrows arched nearly to his hairline. He'd paused rubbing Aziraphale's foot. 

“Nothing!” Azirphale flustered and tried to pull his foot away.

Crowley wasn't letting him have it. “I don't believe I've ever heard an angel curse before.”

“And you haven't now!” Aziraphale insisted. He struggled to maintain his composure as he looked for a quick get away. 

Crowley always enjoyed the way Aziraphale's nostrils flared when he was caught being undignified. “Calm down, Angel.” He let go of Aziraphle's foot and leaned forward until they were nearly nose to nose. “I won't tell.” Crowley closed the tiny gap left between them and kissed him until he felt Aziraphale melt into it. 

He wondered what other naughty words his angel knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "curse" prompt off the Aries table at 15Kisses on Dreamwidth.


End file.
